~Another Chance~
by MistyQuil
Summary: Hello^^! I\'m working in the next chapters.. but I\'m also working in the spanish version. So.. please be patient. About the summary.. is a Cute AAML^^ R


Another Chance ****

Another Chance

by ^Misty_quil^ 

ai_misty@hotmail.com

This is my first ENGLISH fic and my fist POV (point of view) one. I really wanted to do some like that a while ago, but I never got the chance. ^-^U!**

Please send me your opinions to my e-mail and READ AND REVIEW!!

Misty's POV 

__

* * * Another Chance * * * 

I remained there, regarding him for the last time. He seemed so peacefully. Nobody could withdraw his stillness which involved him every night when, he, in his sleeping bag, slept like the child he is... 

I aproached warily and when I had him near, I felt the urge to hug him very tight, I wanted him to hug me back, I wanted to kiss him and that he kissed me back. Instead of that, I only kissed his forehead, I regared him for another minute and I stood up. 

I bent down to pick up my backpack.... that backpack that had been holding the sufficiently necessary to go on, during all our travel.. , although I knew that only one thing was enough to survive, in any place. And that was him...

I walked to the opposite side of the camping site, I turned around and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach that pulled me like a lodestone towards him. Then I felt that something was wrong. 

I released my bag, and a tear begun to run my cheek, and then it was followed by another ones, whom flowed by my face, not even let me get them apart.

Without reckon, I couldn't stop my crying and I kneeled on the ground, covering my face and realizing of what I was about to do. 

I raised my face and when I saw Ash I felt again that feeling inside of me. I knew that persist the urge to hug him, kiss him and love him was hurting myself... but this could ruin all this travel for whom he was so excited. I knew very well that he didn't love me, because he was too immature to understand that kind of feelings.. but I couldn't avoid loving him, in despite of his feelings. That was my main reason to leave him. Because I wanted that he could continue without any distraction to reach his dream, that was being the Best Pokemon Master. 

I stood up again, taking a stone. After I had pressed it very tight, I throwed it far, with all my strong and feelings. It reached such a distance that I couldn't hear when it knocked down, in despite of the silent night...

I looked in the direction where the stone had been thrown by me, and then, with the weak light that the moon offered, I could see my hand. It was dirty and hurted by the stone which probably had had a peak. I closed my hand and closed my eyes. In that moment no pain could compare with the feeling inside of me.

"Misty?" I heard behind me. 

I turned around very fast realizing that Ash was sat in his sleeping bag, rubbing his eyes, and seeing me with a doubtfully expresion. 

" mm.. Misty. What are ya doing at this hour.... and with your backpack?" Asked Ash, seeing that next to me I had my backpack, with the sleeping bag already closed.. 

"ASH!" I run to him and I hugged him as tight as I could, but almost as fast as I did that, I released him, ashamed and avoiding eye contact. My heart was about to explode, but fortunately the moon was unable to light properly my face extremely blushed.

"¿Misty? ¿What's wrong? ¿Did you have a nightmare?" He asked a bit confused 

I didn't have time to answer, when he took my hand. My heart bumped hard

__

Maybe will be all right......

"What happened with your hand? It has a bad cut.." Asked Ash

I remained static, he was still holding my hand, but at this time I realized that was only because I had a cut on it. I felt a bit disappointed, so a tear begun to run by my cheek, by the same way that run the previous ones. 

" It hurts that much?" Asked him, concluding that that was the reason of my sudden crying and of the hug. 

I resigned myself to just be there, crying for not a clear reason, and having in front of me, the only one person for who I felt that the life was worth. I saw my hand, it was bleeding slightly, and in spite it hurted me a bit, I didn't put any attention to it. 

I begun to tremble. It seemed like Ash noticed it, because he put his other hand on my shoulder and watched me with a comforting glance. 

"It doesn't hurt" I answered, not understanding why

Then I felt that I musn't have said that. Now I didn't have a excuse for being crying. For several seconds I only wait for him to break the silence that was disturbing me awfully. 

"..Well, I think that it must be healed, anyway" He said calmly, not thinking about what I had said. 

I only nodded. Ash, without releasing my hurted hand, turned back to take his backpack, and begun to search something on it. I only watched expectant, avoiding him to hold me close the wrist, because I didn't want he could felt my accelerated pulse. 

"My mom... She always sends me this kind of things. "If something happens" My mom is very considerate, and very caring.. sometimes is TOO caring. But I thing it is ok..." Begun Ash, while he was still searching in his backpack. It was then when he turned to me, watching me directly to my eyes. (staring me directly)

"Don't you think so, Misty?" He said smiling, showing me bandages, cotton and an alcohol bottle. 

"After all I think is good to have a caring mother^-^" He said not waiting for my answer and curing me with the wet cotton. 

"Wh..." I said and waited that Ash hadn't heard me

"What?" Asked Ash.. "It hurts you?"

"Wh.... Why are you doing this for me...?" I asked showing me unsure.

"I couldn't leave you like that, could I? It could get worse." Said Ash

I resigned to his answer. After all, I was afraid to take that further. 

I just stood there watching how he finished healing my hand. 

.......

"OK! Finished!" Said Ash smiling again while he put the bandage

I didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Thanks, Ash..." I retired my hand softly from his, and I went towards my backpack, and my bag. I watched both, and then I looked Ash.

"Good night, Ash" I said. Then I unrolled my bag, and I went back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK? What do ya think?... Did you want me to continue?. Because I have the continuation but in spanish.. and the end of the first chapter in english and the first chapter in spanish is kinda different.. Maybe if I found someone who likes the story I'll finish it. Ah! And if you want to read this story in spanish, I have it! (search in spanish as "Otra Oportunidad") 

AH!! And please.. forget my TERRIBLE english...


End file.
